She His Temptress
by Ember Belli
Summary: Lady Marian Dubios and Ember Belli find themselves falling for the Sheriff of Nottingham. Here is my go at the ultimate pairing Sheriff/Marian!
1. The Sheriff of Nottingham

The cool morning came early upon Nottingham. Many of the glorious county's inhabitants were gathered abroad outside the castle, but still remaining within the walls. The weekly Sunday mass had just ended, and the inhabitants were aimlessly wandering back to their homes, and off to their daily chores. The richest of inhabitants were in the front courtyard, surrounded by servants carrying silver platters of finger foods and, most importantly, George, the Sheriff of Nottingham.

Somewhere nearby, near the entrance of Sherwood, Lady Marian, and her cousin, Ember Belli, were readying to ride off. Ember was already in the saddle and was waiting for Marian, who was hesitant to lift herself up. Gorge took no notice to this at first. But when he saw how beautiful the Lady Marian was from a distance, he found himself drawn to her, and had to get a closer look. But, he had to rid of the annoying nobleman before him.

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm afraid that I have some business to care to," George swiftly said to the man before him, before taking his leave. With his astonishing good looks and fancy doublet, he made his way down the stairs toward them. He saw a hooded figure atop of a brown horse at her side, their backs facing toward him. Not knowing if the hooded figure was male or female, he approached Lady Marian. He was rather nervous about this, he had never met her in person but, he knew exactly who she was.

As he approached them, he cleared his throat, rather loudly, at Lady Marian's back. The lady gasped loudly, and whirled around from fiddling with her stirrup. The hooded figure turned its gaze down upon them, revealing that it was a female child. The girl was beautiful, as was Lady Marian. She had the greenest eyes George had ever seen, a cute pixie-nose, and long, red tendrils that rested on her shoulders. Her hood had slipped off of her head to her back when she turned to look at him. Gorge admired how her dark blue cloak brought out her eyes.

For a moment, George was captivated at how beautiful the young girl was. He turned his gaze back toward Lady Marian. "Please excuse me for frightening you."

"Oh, that's quite alright, I was just busy adjusting my stirrups," she replied, gesturing toward the horse beside her. She reached up, and patted the horse's neck.

"Do I know you, milord?"

"Perhaps not but, you should."

The red-headed girl atop the horse giggled. "Silly Marian, he's the sheriff of Nottingham," she laughed.

"She's right, milady Marian," George replied. He moved to the girl's side, and kissed her offered hand. "And you are?"

The girl giggled. "Ember, milord. Ember Belli, Marian's cousin."

"Are you here visiting Marian, Ember?" George asked.

Ember shook her head. "I live with her. I've lived with her for four years," Ember replied. "My parents were killed when I was ten. Marian was the only living relative of mine willing to take me in," she explained. Her face saddened a bit, before adding: "Besides the King."

"What a lovely gesture, milady, Marian. Taking in a relative when she needs you most," George observed.

Marian shrugged. "I had to do something." Marian mounted her mare. She had some business to care to, after Robin of Locksley's former visit; she was deprived of two horses. She turned her mare toward the mysterious man in black.

"Milady, you shine like an eclipse. Please, allow me to present you with a small token toward my devotion for you're safety," he said, reaching to his side, and unsheathing a dagger.

"Oh!" Marian gasped. "Oh, how sweet. King Richard will be glad to hear of you're concern for my welfare."

George giggled a bit seductively. "Mmmhm, yes. But I fear for the King's safe return. It seems that he has just as many enemies at home as he does in Jerusalem."

"Oh, fear not, dear Sheriff. He shall return, and when he does, he shall reward his faithful subjects," Marian said, tucking the dagger away in her boot. She turned her horse a bit to the slight side, toward Ember. "I'm sorry, dear Sheriff but, I'm afraid I have to collect a few horses for the manor."

George got a look of surprise across his face. "Right! Lady Marian, my cousin tells me that Robin of Locksley has deprived you of some horses."

"Yes, a most disagreeable experience," Marian replied, pulling her yellow hood over her head.

"If you would consider moving your household within my walls, I could provide your needs to my personal attention," he explained. How he was falling for her already. If only he could persuade her to move in.

"I do thank you, milord but, I do prefer to stay in my family's home, for now," Marian admitted. "Besides, I think that Ember and I would be a burden for you."

"Nonsense, you and Ember are quite the young ladies," George soothed. "I would enjoy you're company."

"I thank you again, dear Sheriff but, I'm afraid we must go," Marian said.

She turned her horse toward Nottingham gates. She flicked her head at him, before riding through the gates, behind Ember. George said nothing more to them, he just watched them go. He knew he would end up having her. He just had to get her first.

**Hello, I'm Katlynn and welcome to my official Sheriff/Marian Novel! There are many people that I would love to thank but, I really want to thank Donna, my best internet buddy. Thank you Donna and this story would not exist if you hadn't introduced me to this pairing! Ok, so I know that the prologue was short but, the real chapters will be much longer, promise!**


	2. Robin Hood

Lady Marian and Ember rode quiescently on the West side of Sherwood three months later, near the river. It had been at least an hour since they left Nottingham, and Marian was tired of nonstop riding, Ember, however enjoyed being astride her old mare. It was only on Sundays when Ember was allowed to ride into Sherwood, Marian forbid it otherwise. If she was to ride into Sherwood alone, and it was not a Sunday, it would have to be an emergency. The trees above them shook in the wind, and the air was crisp with the sweet scent of autumn.

Ember tightened her grip on her reins as a tingle ran up her spine. She scanned around as her mare plod down the trail, in unison with Marian's. She felt as if something was going to happen. She straightened in the saddle and prepared for anything.

"Be wary, Marian, for this forest has eyes," Ember said to her cousin.

"Nonsense, Ember, this forest is beautiful."

Marian had spoken to soon. Just as they rounded a bend in the path, two men armed with bows leaped from the bushes, causing Marian's horse to rear. Ember was glad that her mare was so old she didn't spook but, Marian's young filly did. Ember watched willfully as Marian spun her mare in circles to calm her. After Marian calmed her horse, she turned to the men.

"A donation if you please," the man on the left bade.

"Donation! For what?" Marian sneered.

"For passage through Sherwood," the right man said.

Marian glanced at Ember, who looked a bit alarmed. She then returned her gaze to the men, replying simply: "Very well. Come and get it."

The men shrugged, then, approached each of the girls. Before they could act, Marian drew her dagger, and held it to the man's throat, and Ember kicked the other in the face.

"You stupid shrub, how dare you attack us!" Marian cursed, referring to their lame excuses for camouflage as trees.

The man she held her dagger to, looked alarmed. "It's me job, milady," he pleaded.

"Well, who's your employer?" Marian asked.

"Robin Hood," he replied.

Marian released her grip on him, dagger still in her hand, and collected her reins. "I insist on seeing him at once." Ember smiled hugely at Marian. She was rather proud at how hard she kicked that man in the face; he now had a black eye. The men lead them through a thicket, and to a hill, where they dismounted their horses. They then led them down the hill, to a waterfall, where Robin was bathing. Ember was surprised by this, and a bit moved. Immediately, Marian cupped her hands over Ember's eyes.

"Oi, Marian!" she squeaked.

As soon as Robin exited the pond and applied his trousers, Marian took her hands away. Ember looked down upon Robin, her brows raised. She took a quick glance at Marian. She flicked her head at her, then, stepped back as Robin climbed the cliff toward them.

"Hello," Robin greeted.

Marian smirked. "Wha-what are you doing here?" she asked him, as if she didn't know.

Robin gestured toward the pond below. "Taking a lady's advice," he replied, referring to when Marian had bid him to take a bath.

Marian gave a sigh of pleasure. She then cleared her throat, and then turned to Ember. She held out her hand, and pulled Ember in front of her, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Robin, you remember Ember, do you not?" Marian asked with a smile.

"Of course I do," he replied, brushing the end of Ember's chin with his pointer finger. "How could anyone forget someone as sweet as you?" he bragged.

Ember blushed.

Robin looked back at the man whom Ember had kicked. "What happened to your eye, Bull?" he asked the man.

"We were set upon by ten, fifteen, large, big lads," Bull stuttered.

Ember looked over her shoulder at Bull, a mad look upon her face. "You sure?" Ember asked sarcastically.

"Tis so," Bull replied. He was too much of a chicken to tell his leader that he had been kicked in the face by a fourteen year old girl.

They then left the pond, and Robin showed them his camp. Many of the outlaws wandered camp, with longbows in their hands and quivers of arrows on their backs. Ember was rather jealous; she had learned to shoot archery soon after she moved into Marian's estate. The man, who was kind enough to teach her, was sent off to war shortly after her seventh lesson with him. Ember pulled her cloak around her a bit, the air was a bit nippy, and yet she couldn't understand how Robin could bathe in such cool air. She focused on the two adults before her. Many small huts were laid out in a semicircle; Ember took these to be the place of concealed weapons. Robin took them down a steep hill, toward many trees. Ember noticed that there were many huts in the trees, connected by bridges.

Robin led them past the tree huts, and down into a crowd of people, where a boy younger than Ember, was about to take a shot at a homemade target. He had shaggy black hair that ran over his ears, and into his eyes. He flicked his head, removing hair from his eyes, and took the shot. It hit the bulls-eye, and everyone cheered. Robin stepped forward.

"That's good, Wulf. But can you do it amidst distraction. Can you make the shot when you must?"

Wulf flicked his head in agreement. He loaded his longbow with an arrow, then, aimed it at the bulls-eye. Just as he went to release, Robin pressed the end of an arrow behind Wulf's ear. Wulf's arrow flew towards the target, and hit the stuffed man in the neck. Everyone moaned in disappointment.

Marian gave Robin a surprised look. "Can you?" she asked.

"Well, come on then, Robin," Bull urged.

Robin laughed, reaching behind his back for an arrow. After he aimed it, he looked at Marian in a funny way, and lowered his longbow.

"Is his shirt coming off at all?" a crude man asked from behind.

Marian shot Robin a look of hope, and winked at him. This must've given him hope, because he raised his bow. As his vision locked onto the target, without warning, Marian blew in his ear. This distracted him more than he expected, and his arrow flew off course. Everyone laughed. In the short months Ember and Marian had known him, he had never missed a shot. They evacuated the scene, and Robin took them atop into a tree hut.

"Did you bring me here to brag?" Marian asked, after Robin had shown her and Ember and chest full of the Sheriff's gold.

"This is blood money, Marian. It was used to bribe King Richard's enemies to unite against him," Robin explained, picking up a hand of gold, and throwing onto the table before him. He took a seat on the table. "We intercepted it," he explained.

"But who would?" Marian asked, aghast. She never raised her voice above a worried whisper.

"Nottingham," Robin insured.

"No, Nottingham would not dare challenge the King," Marian explained.

Ember was sitting behind Marian, leaning against the doorway. She raised her brows when Robin mentioned the Sheriff. She hadn't expected the sweet Sheriff she had met three months ago to turn against the King.

"Well, the King is not in England to be challenged, is he?" Robin asked. He shook his head, and forgot the subject. "You thought I was keeping it, didn't you?" he asked, directed towards Marian.

Marian inhaled, and exhaled softly.

"Didn't you?" Robin asked.

Marian pondered for a moment. She then began digging through the layers of her gown to her belt. "Well, here, a contribution to your cause," Marian said, drawing the dagger that the Sheriff had given her.

Robin shook his head. "Keep it," he declared.

"No, this dagger will fetch a great price!" Marian insisted, shaking her hand and the dagger vigorously.

"Keep it."

"Oh, no it's not dear to me, well…it…is…ugh, its not! I'm saying everything wrong," she said, slamming the dagger down on the table next to Robin. She backed up, taking Ember's hand behind her back. "Well we must be off," she whispered under her breath. She pulled Ember to her side. "Cheers!" she exclaimed, before dragging both her and Ember out of the hut. Ember quickly climbed down the ladder back to the ground. She looked upon Marian, who was hesitant to climb down by herself.

"Marian, it's just a ladder. You'll be alright!" Ember urged.

Just as Marian began lowering herself down onto the top step, a hand caught her arm. She found herself face to face with Robin.

"No, we don't go down this way anymore," he said. He took her by the hand, and led her to a rope with a loop. Robin put his foot into the loop, and gathered Marian in his arms. He gently kicked off of the platform, and he and Marian began floating toward the ground. From the ground, Ember admired the way how Marian's gown twirled around her ankles.

They landed before Ember, and she approached them.

"Perhaps you would consider joining us for dinner," Robin offered.

Marian looked from Robin, to Ember, and then to Robin again. "Perhaps."

If Ember knew Marian as much as she did, she knew perfectly well that "perhaps" was actually "yes." Ember grinned; this was going to be a fun night ahead.


	3. Wulf and Embers Story

Darkness came over Sherwood quickly that night. The wind shook the trees more now, and the air cooled. The outlaws and their families enjoyed the feast of food Robin had managed to find, and now were dancing to the most talented musicians in the camp at the time. Robin, Lady Marian, and Ember sat above the scene in an open tree hut, looking down upon the simple happiness. Marian and Robin were still sitting awake but, Ember was fast asleep. Her head lay peacefully in Marian's lap. Marian sat with her back pressed upon the wall, stroking Ember's head with her hands.

"Does a man such as you find it amusing to live with the salts of the earth?" Marian asked softly.

Robin gave a short, deep, quieted laugh. "No, no. Believe me, Marian, all of this is just my welcome home party," he teased. "I have my plans for the future."

"What, a grander scheme than this?" Marian asked, laughing a little too loud. After she finished her laugh, Ember gently moved her head in Marian's lap, but, the girl stayed asleep.

"No, no. I mean, a home, a family, love," Robin explained.

"Oh, men speak conveniently of love when it serves their purpose, and when it doesn't, tis a burden to them. Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, is he capable of love?" Marian asked herself quietly out loud.

Marian bent down and kissed Ember's forehead, then, cuddled the girl's head close to her.

Robin smiled down at her. "Sweet kid," he said. "How did you ever come by her?"

"The King sent me a letter four years ago explaining that I had an aunt and she had a daughter. Unfortunately, both my aunt and uncle were slaughtered by Moors at their estate in the Highlands of the North," she explained.

"You mean that Ember is from Scotland?" Robin asked, puzzled.

"No. She's from England. Her parents moved to Edinburgh shortly after she was born, the war was just beginning, and it drove them north." Marian told Robin about how men on huge warhorses delivered Ember to her doorstep on that cold, rainy night. Robin reacted to this story softly. In her sleep, Ember sighed. Marian and Robin gave her a strange look.

"FATHER!" a voice suddenly rang out from below.

After hearing this, Ember quickly snapped awake. "Mar-Marian what is it?" she asked loudly.

The three atop the scene, turned their gazes below.

Wulf charged through the crowd, until her approached the man, Little John. The boy had a worried look upon his face. "Father, it's mother, she's dying!" he pleaded. Suddenly, everyone made their way to John and Fanny's hut. Ember, Wulf, Robin, Azeem, John, Friar Tuck, and Marian entered first. Azeem was the most medically skilled. He got to work examining the heavily pregnant woman.

"Fanny," he said. "Your baby has not turned. It cannot be born without help," he explained.

"NO!" Tuck spat. "Do not listen to him, he's a devils seed, he will kill her."

Azeem tensed, then, turned to him. "If you do not listen to me, she will certainly die, and the child."

"NO!" Fanny screamed, causing Marian to tremble.

John turned to his son. Wulf looked very frightened. "Wulf, I want you to go outside," he said.

"But father!"

"GO!"

Marian began to tremble; she was frightened. Ember grabbed Marian's hand, trying to comfort her.

"Ember," Marian began. "I want you to go outside with Wulf. I think he could use your kind words and company."

Ember did not fight her; she just kissed her forehead, and bolted outside. Ember found Wulf crying onto a tree. Ember offered what comfort she could toward the boy. "Nothing is accomplished through tears" she whispered. "Are you alright, Wulf?"

He sniffled.

"Wulf, I know you're afraid for your mother. I know what you're going through, I mean, I'm worried about Marian all the time," she explained softly. "I know how you feel."

"I just don't want anything to happen to her, I love her so much," he cried under his breath.

"I know you do, Wulf. I understand everything," she said softly.

Wulf wiped his eyes on his cape, then, turned to her. "What's your name, darling girl?" he asked. He approached her, and kissed her hand, even though his eyes were still soaked with tears of pure innocent sadness.

"Ember," she replied. "Lady Marian's cousin."

Wulf immediately stopped his crying; he didn't want to appear a baby before a noblewoman. He smoothed his hair from his face. He then led her down the path, toward two huge boulders. They sat upon these, enjoying one another's company. Ember was a bit homesick but, she had a feeling that a friend like Wulf would be able to fill the void. She had a feeling that her and Marian would leave tomorrow. She looked at Wulf, a special twinkle in her eyes. She looked past Wulf, into the darkness for a moment. She had always wanted to ride a horse at full gallop through Sherwood at dark.

Wulf looked over his shoulder, and into the patch of forest Ember was so drawn to. He then glanced up at the moon-a beautiful crescent- as did she.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Wulf asked Ember.

Ember nodded. "Beautiful is as beautiful does," she replied.

They sat for about another hour like this, until the sound of a newborn filled the air. Ember and Wulf glanced at one another, then, they joined hands and bolted for the hut. As they scooted up the path, John bolted from the hut, with a baby in his hands.

"My son!" he cried.

Everyone cheered.

"Well done, John, he's beautiful," a man announced.

Ember allowed Wulf to charge into the crowd after his father, while she waited for Marian. Everyone exited before her. Robin was wiping his bloody hands onto a piece of cloth he ripped from the bottom of his shirt. Marian exited finally, except, she didn't have dirty hands. As soon as Ember saw her, she ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Is Fanny alright?"

"She shall be sore for a while but, she'll be fine."

Ember got a look of surprise across her face when everyone began dancing. Will Scarlet approached Marian, a flower in his hand.

"Would you care to dance, milady?" he asked.

Marian took the flower, and sniffed it.

"No," a voice rang out from behind. It was Robin. "This lady is already taken."

With that, Robin swept Marian away in his arms. While Will walked away, and Ember stood in her own jealousy.


	4. Marian Abducted

The next morning, Robin awoke Marian and Ember rather early, so they could get home sooner. It was a very cool morning, and thick fog covered Sherwood. Ember had fallen asleep next to Marian, he head on Marian's shoulder, in a tree hut. She was very surprised when Robin explained that they would not be leaving by horse. He led them down toward the riverbank, where a boat was waiting.

"Bull and Azeem will row you ladies home," Robin explained. "And I will be sure to bring your horses back in a few days." He turned to Marian. "Before you leave, I have two things to ask of you."

Marian sighed happily. "One...," she began.

"Take Duncan with you. He's old and I fear for his safety. And I tire of his bellyaching," Robin said loudly toward Duncan.

Duncan, the sweet, old, blind man stepped up to Robin as best as he could. "You wish me to leave, Master Robin?" he asked.

"Old friend, listen to me. Can you take Lady Marian safely home? I fear for her safety," Robin said, trying him to persuade to go easily without a fight. Marian just stood, smiling.

"Of course, sire," Duncan replied.

Ember helped Duncan into the boat, and she turned her gaze toward Robin and Marian. She admired the way they looked at one another. She watched with weary eyes, but, a big interest.

"And two?" Marian asked.

Robin sighed. "You're King Richard's cousin. You could write to him, and tell him of Nottingham's plan, he would believe you."

Marian's smile was gone in an instant. "If the Sheriff found out, I could loose all that I have," she explained. She looked over at Ember for a quick glance.

"I know. But, would you do it for your King?" Robin asked.

Marian smiled beautifully again. "No," she looked at Ember, then, back to Robin. "I'll do it for you."

And with that, she dove forward, beginning to kiss Robin. From the boat, Ember gasped loudly. Marian quickly withdrew, and climbed into the boat. Robin watched, a bit saddened from the shore as the boat disappeared into the fog.

Duncan turned to Marian, although he couldn't see, he could sense where in the boat she was. "He fancies you, milady. I am blind but, some things I can still see," he explained.

Later that night, Marian and Ember sat alone in Marian's small bedchamber. She and Ember had been visiting but, Ember fell asleep in Marian's bed, and Marian decided to leave her there. Marian had penned a scroll to the King, and sent it off with her lady-in-waiting, Ethna. Ethna was now en route to France on a sorrel mare, alongside an emissary of the Bishop. Ember offered to go with her but, Marian refused that, pleading she was too young. Marian sat in a chair, enjoying some recreational embroidering.

Somewhere in the manor, a piece of glass broke. Marian grabbed her knife in one hand, candelabrum in the other. She smoothly made her way into her dinning area.

"Duncan, is that you?"

Silence split the night.

"Hello."

No answer. Perhaps it was nothing.

"Rebecca?"

As soon as she called for her nursemaid, who wasn't around, Marian's black feline, Nicodeamus, launched himself off of a rafter and into her path. He hissed loudly, and fled the scene.

"Oh, Nicodeamus," Marian gasped. "Go, find mice."

Just then, a figure in the corner, grabbed Marian. She dropped the candelabrum, and it went out. The figure bent Marian over the table on her back. He was an ugly man, dressed in Nottingham armor.

"I've never seen the breasts of a noblewoman," the man spat.

Luckily, a bowl of pepper was in her grasp. She reached over her head, and managed to grab a handful. She thrust it into the man's face, and he screamed. As Marian escaped his clutches, she grabbed her fire poker from the fire, it was still hot. She burned the man in the chest.

"Someone wants a word with you," another man in the corner spat.

So the Nottingham soldiers dragged a screaming Marian from her home. No matter how loud or hard she screamed, not even Ember heard her.

About twenty minutes later, Ember awoke to the peace and quite. She rubbed her eyes and scanned her surroundings. The fire in the mantle was still aflame, and Marian was nowhere in sight. Deciding this was rather peculiar, she climbed out of bed, and made her way into the sitting room. She could've sworn she heard a commotion coming from the dinning area earlier but, she took nothing of it. When she reached the dinning area, after checking the whole manor, she knew something was wrong. Neither Marian nor Rebecca was anywhere in sight. As she neared toward the main entrance, she found Marian's knife, and a put out candelabrum.

She picked up the knife and examined it, no blood. She gasped and dropped the knife, which hit the floor with a pinging sound, when she saw that the main door was wide open.

She quickly bolted outside. What her eyes were laid upon then was horrifying. All of the small huts were aflame, and the inhabitants were missing. Horses nearby whinnied. By the looks of things, someone evil had been here. There was a shield near her feet. She picked it up, and examined it in the light of the burning huts. The shield was silver, with a black beast on it. When she saw this, only one name crossed her tongue.

"Nottingham."


	5. Return to Nottingham

Ember quickly made her way towards the barn. She had just put on a fresh, maroon gown and her dark blue cloak. She had put out as much fire as she can, but she was afraid that it was no use, there was too much of it. She had to face the fact that: Dubois Manor would burn to the ground in utter defeat. She made sure that Nicodeamus was away from the manor, she had picked him up and carried him outside the walls and released him into the wild. She then made her way to the stables to saddle the only horse. She had helped Duncan escape on Marian's mare so he could inform Robin.

Once inside the stable, Marian's newest riding courser, Chauncey, whinnied. Chauncey was a horse Ember was not permitted to ride, because Marian never expected her to be an advanced rider. Ember didn't care what Marian said at the moment. All she knew was that she had to ride, and confront Nottingham about her abduction.

Ember grabbed Chauncey's halter, and led him to the saddling area. She quickly threw on his tack, and mounted. She made sure that she still had Marian's knife sheathed at her hip, which she did. She urged Chauncey into a canter, and fled Dubois Manor. She stopped about a minute out of the gates and looked back. Her true home was burning to the ground. She wiped a tear from her cheek, and began riding as hard and as fast as she could manage, toward Nottingham.

Marian found herself sitting in a fine prison cell. Why, it wasn't a cell at all, it was fancy quarters. The soldiers had dragged her into a room with a four poster bed, a bookshelf, a wall mirror, a fireplace, and its own private washroom. She sat onto the bed and sighed. Was there a reason that Nottingham had her abducted but not Ember?

"My lady Marian," a voice rang from behind her.

Marian gasped and looked over her shoulder. It was the Sheriff. He approached her, and kneeled beside her.

"What right have you to keep me prisoner?" Marian asked intently.

"My lady, you misunderstand my intentions, you've been brought here for your own protection," he explained, folding his gloved hands.

Marian looked angered a touch. "Protection from whom?" she demanded.

"From yourself," he replied swiftly. "It seems that you have been consorting with outlaws."

Marian scoffed. "Where do you hear such lies?" Marian asked.

The Sheriff made a swift grope under his doublet, and revealed a scroll. "From your own hand, milady."

Marian reddened a bit. "Why have you not brought Ember here, as well?" she asked.

"I feel that Mistress Ember has no need to be brought here on these affairs," he explained. "I feared that they would do nothing less than traumatize her."

Marian tried not to make eye contact with him but, she couldn't help it, he had the most gorgeous eyes. He quickly got to his feet, and began to flee the chamber. He paused for a moment. "Oh, and, Lady Marian. Do not even try to escape," he said, laughing as he exited the room.

Ember rode hard at a full gallop, had she not been on a rescue mission, she would've actually been having fun, but this was a serious matter. She leaned back in the saddle slightly, and allowed her gelding to speed up. She was impressed that she had rode so far to the middle of Sherwood, and had not once fallen off. She had always wanted to ride a rearing horse but, none of Marian's horses had enough guts to rear. Like Ethna always told Marian, Ember needed a man's horse; one that didn't mind running and loved to rear on cue. Ethna was right, Ember did need a horse that could do tricks.

"Easy, Chauncey," Ember bade to the horse as he began to sweat a lot. He began breathing through his nostrils and snorting with every stride. Ember slowed him to a walk, she had officially tired Marian's horse out. They had been riding for almost half an hour. Ember took them to be at least an hour from Nottingham by foot, and about forty five minutes by horse.

When she came to a split in the path, she halted her steed. She had totally forgotten which path she and Marian had taken to get to mass. She decided with her instincts, and rode down the left path. She was urgent to get to Nottingham but, not so urgent to push a horse to gallop to death.

When she finally reached Nottingham it was morning. She dismounted Chauncey and tied him to a nearby tree. She then pulled her cloak over her head, and snuck through the gates by walking on the opposite side of a wagon of beer. Once inside the glorious city, she drew her knife, and kept her hand in her pocket, the knife still in her hand. She made her way toward the castle. Two armed guards decided that she looked suspicious, and stopped her.

"Halt, on account of the Sheriff of Nottingham, who goes there?" the man on the left asked.

"You tell the Sheriff that Ember Belli is at his front door!" Ember half-shouted.

The men told her to stay as is; she didn't. When they left to tell him, she charged into the castle, unnoticed. She slipped past many nursemaids and noblemen, but, it's the Sheriff she wanted. When she saw the man she absolutely hated, Sir Guy of Gisbourne, she drew her knife. He was sitting in the great hall, at the table alone, chugging wine from a bottle. Ember decided to play knight.

She whipped her hood from her head, and leaped onto the dinning table. Sir Guy looked surprised by this. He dropped his bottle of wine, and leaped onto the table as well. Ember could tell that this was going to be easy because he was drunker than drunk. Ember drew her knife.

"So," she began, in a deep voice. "Sir Guy, we meet on the battlefield once more."

Sir Guy looked surprised. "Aye, we have, Cap'n," he replied, drawing his dagger.

Ember was not a captain but, she found it funny that he was drunk enough to not know the difference. The next thing she knew, he was charging at her. She quickly untied her cloak from her neck, and it fell to her feet on the table. When Sir Guy went to strike out, she jumped backwards off of the table. " Huh Ha!" she cheered. She then gave a loud battle cry. Just as she went for him, their weapons clashed together, and they held their pose. The double doors opened.

"What is going on in here?" a voice asked.

Ember gasped. She recognized the voice of the Sheriff himself.

She turned to him, smiling. "I'm sorry, milord but, I was just playing knight with Sir Guy. I never knew that it would get out of hand," she said, innocently. "I just came to see Marian," she pleaded, approaching him.

The Sheriff grinned. "I'm glad that you showed your courage to come here to see her. What evidence have you that I have her?" he asked, in a baby-mock voice.

"I found one of your men's shields on my estate," she explained. She became very serious now. "I absolutely love they way your men redecorated Marian's estate. The burning huts are really some finishing touch," she said sarcastically.

The Sheriff giggled evilly. "Do you know why I brought Marian here?" he asked, getting into her face.

She shook her head.

"Good. Now, take her to Lady Marian's room. I believe that she requires a reunion."

They dragged her to Marian's room. They whipped open the door, and threw her in so hard, she landed on her face.

A loud gasp was heard from the bed. "Ember!"

Ember quickly got to her feet. "Marian?" she asked.

Marian bound over to her and hugged her. "Oh, Ember, you found me."

"Of course I did," was all she replied.


	6. Captive

**As I sit here in my room writing this chapter, I find myself very emotional. I am listening to the official Robin Hood Prince of Thieves Soundtrack on my ipod touch and I must say that this music makes me very emotional. For some reason, Maid Marian's theme wanted to make me burst into tears. Thank you my faithful readers, for I have put my very heart and soul into this project. I am so determined to do my best, that I even have dreams about Marian and Ember at night. I can see them, hug them, hear them, and even talk to them. So, thank you… **

Besides the fact that they were being held captive, Marian and Ember were enjoying their time together. They slept next to one another in Marian's bed, neither one of them cared that it was morning. Both Marin and Ember cared that they got sleep. That's all that mattered to them. After Ember awoke from her deep sleep, se started a fire in the fireplace, and pulled two armchairs from against the wall, and placed them before the fire. She was not used to living in an actual castle; she was much used to living upon a small manor. Therefore, the furniture with the green velvet upholstery was rather new to her. She slumped into the chair on the left and sighed. Would the sheriff ever release them? Mayhap, he just wanted them for something involving the over-sea affairs. Ember wished this so.

She thought of Wulf and how he cried over his mother, and she then realized how much she really did love Marian. It seemed that whenever Marian was not around, Ember had a deep unfilled void in the center of her meager heart. Her heart could only take so much hurt, as if loosing her parents wasn't enough. The young red head was determined to keep Marian with her as long as god would allow. No one would separate them, no one. Not the sheriff, not Robin, not even King Richard himself could ever dream of separating them. They were as inseparable as two female relatives could be.

Ember gasped as the sound of the ruffling of sheets filled the air. She got to her feet, and scurried to Marian's bedside.

"Marian?" she whispered.

Marian turned her head at Ember, opening her eyes as she did. "Ember," she whispered. The maiden sat up on the bed, and scanned the chamber around her. "Are we still in Nottingham?" she asked.

Ember sighed. "Tis true, we still are in Nottingham." The young girl proceeded by helping Marian to her feet, her gown falling gracefully over her feet. More than anything did Ember want to hurl herself at the maiden, and cuddle her close. Such things were not permitted in public. This, saddened Ember greatly. "When is that man going to give up? How I despise him," Ember hissed, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Mayhap he shall provide us with something to break fast with," Marian suggested, taking a seat in the open chair.

"Nourishment of that sort is the last thing we need to be worrying about," Ember said. She was very intellectual when it came to affairs of the sort. Such behaviors would've gotten a woman a proper man to wed. But for Ember, it just got her the respect of those surrounding her. "What we need to be worrying about, is escaping." She got up, and began to pace before the fire. She stopped suddenly, and clasped her hand to her forehead. "Duncan!" she hissed.

"What does Duncan have anything to do with this?" Marian asked, quirking her brows upward. "He's just an elderly man."

Ember turned her eyes upon her cousin. "Marian," she sighed. "I sent Duncan into Sherwood atop a white mare to inform Robin of you're abduction,"

Marian stood up. "If Duncan took the white mare, then, how on earth did you get here so quick in time?" she asked the fourteen year old before her.

Ember curled her lips, she didn't want Marian to know that she had ridden the stallion. "I had a little assistance," she replied. "And its name is Chauncey," she finally admitted. Marian got a cross look upon her face. "I'm dearly sorry, Marian, but I panicked. I just had to get to you."

Marian slowly sat back down again. "It's not the fact that you rode Chauncey here. It's the fact that you sent a defenseless blind man into the darkest parts of Sherwood to seek help. Had you not thought that the poor man could've dropped dead from the cold? I can bet that Robin doesn't even realize that we are gone," she said calmly, then, beginning to screech.

"Marian, Duncan may be blind, but he has the senses of a wolf," Ember explained. "He can find his way anywhere." Ember crossed her arms over her chest, and waking toward the window. As she looked over the hills, she realized that she would probably never get out. She and Marian would be prisoners forever. The weather was horrid; rain fell from the heavens, and onto the fog-covered ground. She suppressed the urge to burst into tears. She sighed, and rested her elbow upon the stone windowsill. Nothing would cheer her up, nothing.

* * *

Duncan had reached Robin and his band of thieves the morning previous, and they were preparing themselves to attack Nottingham castle. He ordered many swords be sharpened, and he ordered the horse-which he had stolen from Nottingham- be saddled. He put Wulf to the task of saddling the animal, figuring the boy could use some skill when it came to horses. Nothing was better for a boy of Wulf's age was more masterful than experience with horses. Robin sat on the fallen tree, above ten feet above the ground, adjusting his boots. Anxious men wandered around the hideout, carry bows and preparing to fight.

"Christian," said Azeem, Robin's Moorish companion- whom he had saved in Jerusalem. "Why you just sit around? There is work to be done." Azeem climbed onto the fallen tree, and took a seat at Robin's side. Azeem saw the look on Robin's face, and knew perfectly well that he was worried about Lady Marian and Mistress Ember. "Why you not act right?"

Robin sighed. "Azeem, I am in love with a beautiful woman, and I'm not quite sure that she loves me in return," he admitted. Robin began fingering a piece of bark that was dangling from the tree. He sighed even deeper. Robin leaped off of the fallen tree, and onto his feet. He picked up his bow. "Come along, Azeem."

Azeem obeyed, and began tagging along behind Robin as they walked through the camp. They stopped upon a small slope in the ground, which led downwards and smoothed over into a steep cliff. Robin looked over the land- his kingdom. It had just stopped raining and the trees were bright with soon to be autumn leaves. What an urge he had to jump the cliff, hoping to leave his life behind him. But, he had to be strong, and bring his maiden home.

"Christian?" Azeem asked.

Robin turned to him. "Azeem, where is Wulf?" he asked.

Azeem quirked is fine eyebrows. "He still is saddling that white mount of yours, Christian. He is near the river, I believe."

Robin nodded, then, turned from his wet land. Azeem stalked at his heels; they found Wulf bridling the animal. Wulf got big eyed when he saw Robin approaching him. Wulf finished preparing Robin's mount, and handed the reins to Robin.

"What say you, Wulf, about the fight to be performed?" Robin asked the boy of fourteen. "Tis it not foolish for a man as simple as me to rescue the fair maiden he has fallen for?" he asked.

Wulf cocked his head slightly to each side. "Tis not foolish at all, tis rather brave," he replied, before walking away. As Robin watched him go, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Robin knew how much he wanted to go to battle with them, hence his age, he was not permitted. Robin tightened his grip on his mounts reins, and looked into the eyes of the animal. They seemed to say, "Go to her, Robin. Bring her home."

Robin looked over his shoulder at Azeem, who waited patently behind him.

"Gather the men. We are going to battle. We shall assault at first light on the marrow," he said.

Azeem gave a gentle bow of his head, then, trotted away. Robin did nothing but mount his horse, and headed for the center of camp.

* * *

Later that day, around noontide, Ember and Marian were starving and restless. Ember did nothing but stare out the window, whishing that somehow she could lower herself and Marian to the ground without getting hurt. Hence because of the height off the ground their chamber stood, this was not possible. Ember attempted to think of a scheme of escape, she thought if nothing.

"We need nourishment," Marian moaned from the chair. She began running her hands down her flat middle. "I feel as if I might perish of starvation."

Ember moaned in utter defeat, and sat in the free chair. "Deus vobi scum," Ember moaned.

Why she had chosen to speak the language of god in a crisis such as this, Marian did not know. At least she knew that Ember had been studying her Latin, as she was instructed to do. Had they not been trapped in a chamber in Nottingham castle, Marian would be much pleased with her for studying. Just then, as the two women thought that they would drop dead, the chamber door opened, and a woman entered, carrying a silver platter.

Ember and Marian stayed in their seats, doing nothing but stare at the woman. She crossed the room, and set the platter of food and a pitcher of clean water on a table. She turned to them, and curtseyed.

"Good day to you, Lady Marian, Mistress Ember," the woman said sweetly. "I am Holly, Nottingham's sister," she said. She made her way toward them. "My brother has asked me to make sure that the two of you are well nourished."

Ember crossed her arms over her chest- as she always did- and raises a miserable brow at the woman, giving her a look of no trustworthy. However, Marian got to her feet, and greeted the young woman. Marian was not acting right, she seemed rather…..daft. Mayhap she was catching an autumn illness? Ember made note to watch closely over Marian.

"Good day, Lady Holly," Marian said joyfully.

Ember said nothing, and the two other women ignored her. Ember watched like a hawk as Marian had a small but pleasurable conversation with Lady Holly. After Lady Holly walked from the room, Marian dove right into the food. There was two plates of some exotic bird meat, and there was some harvest fruit.

"I am not eating anything that _he_ provides us with. Mayhap that food is poisoned," Ember pointed out, after Marian offered her some food.

"Tis been tested, Ember, no one is going to poison a princess, besides," Marian explained. "Would you like an apple?" Marian asked.

Ember raised her head, and looked willfully at her cousin. How she loved apples. "Fine," she spat. "Toss me an apple."

Marian put down her goblet if water, picked an apple from the platter, and chucked it across the room at Ember. Ember made no effort, and successfully caught the fruit in her firm grip. Marian sat, astounded at the act of amazement.

"My, my, Ember, you have fast reflexes," Marian bragged. "If the lord himself was to fall from the sky, you, and only you, could catch him," she said, taking a sip from her goblet. Marian set down her goblet. "Ember, please, drink something, I know very well that your mouth is dry."

Ember hastily got up from her seat, snatched the goblet Marian pored for her, and began to chug it. When she was finished, she did something that only that of a fool would even consider doing. She went to the windowsill- after pouring her goblet full of water- and scanned below. There was a Nottingham knight right below. She aimed the cup, and gently, tipped it upside down, so when the liquid fell to the earth from the open window, it covered the knight. Ember laughed hysterically at the sight of the knight screaming like a madman. She then, set her goblet on the table, and just waited for another knight to soak.

"Ember, that was rather rude of you!" Marian hissed. "A princess of England shalt not treat her people in such a manner."

Ember gestured in the direction of her cousin. "You have to be jesting. Marian, he's an enemy; even a Princess must have enemies. I'm not even a princess at all."

Marian slammed her hands onto the table. "How many times must I remind you that we are Princess' weather you like it or despise it? We are children of god, and he wishes to place us at the hand of the King himself. Tis his wish that we care for this country," Marian shouted.

Ember lowered her head, she was frightened. She took a step back. Marian's heart sank, how she hated to upset her. Marian held out her hands. "Come, Ember," she said. Ember stayed in her place. "Come," she repeated calmly. Ember obeyed, and kneeled at Marian's feet. Marian silently stroked Ember's hair, kissed her forehead, and held her close. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. You know how much it hurts me to see you upset," Marian soothed.

Of all things, Ember just wanted to grab a sword, mount a horse, and fight her and Marian's way out of Nottingham. She ginned, to make Marian happy. As Marian cuddled her, Ember stared at the wall, just picturing her perfect escape plan.


	7. Dinner Date

Ember would not founder. She had constantly been telling herself this during her time at Nottingham. She had the immense urge to jump out a stain-glass window, and land in the streets. Her thoughts of killing herself came more often, as the time they were trapped increased. Holly stopped in from time-to-time and it seemed that she liked bothering the two. Ember became constantly irritated at Lady Holly. She was certainly not the girl to mess with.

One day, as the sun began to set, Lady Holly entered the chamber, with two gowns over her arm. She curtsied. "My ladies," she began. They looked at her with solemn eyes. "My brother requests your company at dinner tonight." She held out the gowns, offering them to Marian and Ember. "He also requests that you wear these."

Marian took the gowns from Lady Holly. "You may tell the Sheriff that Mistress Ember and I would love to join him," Marian said happily, accepting the invitation.

Lady Holly curtsied again. "My brother will be very pleased," she said, just before taking her leave.

"I am not going to eat with him!" Ember spat from the chair she sat in. "He will slip poison into our food, I know it."

Marian took the light blue gown from her bed. She advanced over to Ember, and handed it to her.

"I refuse to attend a meal with him."

"Hush, Ember!" Marian said sternly. She looked solemnly at the red head before her. "Now, you shall put this gown on and we shall enjoy our time away from the chamber. Do you not understand?" Marian whispered angrily.

"Yes, Marian," Ember sighed. She got up from the chair, and headed into the washroom to change gowns.

Once concealed behind the washroom door, the first thing Ember did was unlace the maroon gown that she had left Dubois manor in, almost a fortnight ago. As her gown and petticoat slipped from her body, and fell gracefully around her heels, she admired herself in the mirror before her. She stood, naked, admiring the roundness of her nose, the slight curve of her hips, and the smoothness of her perfectly formed jaw line. Though her looks were considered angelic, she had never felt such a way before. She actually felt beautiful. She repeatedly ran her finger across her chin and under it as well, admiring her ghostly pale skin. She couldn't waste any time. Therefore, she quickly applied a fresh petticoat, and slipped into the light blue gown. She had to admit that it was the fanciest gown she had ever been fitted into. As she reentered the chamber, she saw that Marian was already in the red gown that the sheriff had made for her.

"Why, Marian, how lovely you look in red," Ember exclaimed.

"Thank you, Ember. How lovely you look in blue," Marian replied happily.

Ember just smiled slightly. "My hair looks awful," she moaned, as she pulled at one of her flame red tendrils.

Marian advanced to her side, and examined it. "Here, let me fix that." Marian reached for a pile of hairpins on the table before the fireplace. She quickly made Ember's hair up into a perfect chignon. "There you go," Marian said. Marian bent down, and placed her chin on Ember's shoulder and looked into the mirror they stood before. "You're beautiful," she whispered deeply. "You are so beautiful."

"Yes, but, not as much as you," Ember admitted. "Any man would be lucky to have you in his bed-," an interruption rang out.

"My ladies, my brother is ready for you," said Lady Holly from behind the two maidens.

They were escorted into the great hall, where a feast lay sprawled along the immense table. Ember stuck close behind Marian's skirt, for this was strange territory. They cordially sat in two seats adjacent from one another, while the Sheriff sat at the end. He had a curt look on his face, but there was a sudden alteration at the dark man's conspicuous mood. Astutely, as she sat in this ominous room, Ember kept quiet. She felt so torn from the life she once knew and loved, she could be out riding or playing with the children on the manor, but alas, she was bound to these cursed four walls.

"Good evening, my ladies," said the Sheriff seductively. "I welcome you to my feast."

"My, what a pleasant invitation you sent," Marian bragged.

Ember sipped the ale that was offered to her. Surprisingly, the ale was tasteful. Drat! There she goes, falling for something that had to do with Nottingham.


End file.
